Charlie's Dumb Luck
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: This is just a little short story for fun. I’ve read some really good stories about Hermione and Charlie and a really good story about Ronald cheating on Hermione, so why shouldn’t Hermione run to Charlie when she finds out Ron’s been cheating? I would.


A/N: This is just a little short story for fun

_A/N: I've read some really good stories about Hermione and Charlie and a really good story about Ronald cheating on Hermione, so why shouldn't Hermione run to Charlie when she finds out Ron's been cheating? I sure would!!_

_In my little world Charlie's living in America, working on a dragon preserve and playing professional quidditch. He also helps his friends fight dark wizards._

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Charlie's Dumb Luck

Charlie was excited when Hermione Granger got in touch with him and said she'd like to volunteer to help his friends learn more about the dark arts. Hermione was so smart. She made him feel stupid sometimes because she seemed to know so much more about magic than he did. She knew a hell of a lot about the history of magic, and he wouldn't be surprised if she already knew everything there was to know about the history of magic in America.

He wondered if his brother, Ron would be making the trip, since last time he was home they were practically joined at the hip. It didn't sound like he would be coming, but Ron didn't always tell everybody what he was up to, either. Maybe he wanted to surprise him. His mum had said something vaguely about their getting engaged; Shit, they could be married by now for all Charlie knew. He was home so rarely and communication between England and America sucked.

Charlie was in training for the upcoming quidditch season. He was on leave from the dragon preserve and spent most of his time at the Flying American Red Dragons training camp, where he shared a room with one of the beaters, Lee West. He was hoping to talk to one of the owners, Guy Bingly, about moving off the facility to a place of his own. He had moved into his friend, Travis's house while he was training recruits, and he still spent most weekends there after practice. He arranged for Hermione to stay at Travis's house as well. It made sense since the defense against the dark arts training was there.

Charlie took the afternoon off from practice to meet Hermione at the Department of Magic office in Austin. Travis's sister, Amanda could have picked her up, but Charlie was anxious to see her. She was waiting patiently in the reception area, reading a book that she had probably purchased there. Damn, she looked hot. She grew up since the last time he remembered seeing her.

She smiled so sweetly when she spotted him. She jumped up and hugged him, which surprised him, but he hugged her back. She was a long way from home and knew absolutely no except Charlie.

"Helluva a trip, wasn't?" he asked when she finally let go of him.

"That's an understatement," she said. "I thought I'd never get here. My, you look wonderful. So tanned."

"You look great, too."

Hermione grinned. "George said you sounded like a Yank, and he was right!"

Charlie put his finger to his lips, "Shhh," he said. "Don't say Yank around here. I sound like a Texas cowboy."

"You do! Say 'howdy, ma'am'." She said still grinning at him.

He leaned way into her and said in a very deep and sexy voice, "Howdy ma'am." He tipped his imaginary hat.

She blushed very deeply. Charlie pulled away quickly.

"So, are you ready?" he asked hoarsely. "Do you have any other bags?"

She nodded. Hermione held up a small beaded bag. "Everything's in here."

He eyed the small bag curiously. "In there? Really?"

"Yes, it's charmed to hold everything."

"Is it heavy?" he asked, even more curious.

He took it from her and opened it up and looked in. "That is the coolest thing I've ever seen. I never would have thought of that, and I could use something like this. Without the beads, though," he chuckled.

"It makes an unearthly clatter when I drop it," she said.

He handed the bag back to her. "I'm fixing to take you to my friend Travis's house. You'll be staying with us if that's all right."

Hermione looked at him blankly. She had no idea what he just said to her.

"You're fixing what?" she asked, confused.

This time Charlie blushed. "Sorry, that's Texas talk. I'll try to speak English when I'm around you from now on. Fixin' means going to or about to. We use it a lot around here."

Hermione laughed out loud.

"Take my arm; we're going to disapparate now." He offered his right arm. There was a huge burn scar on it. She touched it gingerly and Charlie felt the warmth of her touch.

They apparated outside Travis's back door. He wasn't home, but since Charlie lived there as well, he was able to get in. He showed her to her room. She commented on how big the house was and how nice it was.

When they got into her room, she sat down on the bed and jumped up and down to test the mattress. "Very nice."

"Ginny loved this bed. I thought she was going to take it back with her."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hermione began to cry. Fat tears rolled down her face and she sobbed. Embarrassed, Charlie didn't know what to say or do. His first instinct was to get up and move away quickly, but then it was Hermione and she was a friend.

"Your brother's an asshole!" she cried.

"I know he is." He paused. "Which one?" he asked blankly.

"Ron, my fiancé, of course." She hiccupped. She twisted the hem of her sweater nervously.

He sat next to her on the bed. "Oh, well, yeah. Of course." He awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"I had to get out of there. I had to leave. I'm so glad you let me come here. I didn't know where else to go." Her sobs had subsided somewhat, but her face was streaked with makeup and tears.

Charlie continued to pat her shoulder, then began stroking her lightly.

"He's a real son of a bitch." He soothed. "Uh, what did he do?" he asked innocently. Now Charlie was a relatively intelligent wizard, but when confronted with hysterical, crying women, he turned real dumb real fast. If he had been thinking clearly he would have shut up and let her rant. But he was trying to help.

"What do you think he did?" Hermione shrieked. "He cheated on me. He's been cheating on me since before we got engaged! He screws anything in a skirt. He doesn't love me. He doesn't know what love is."

"What did he say?"

Hermione sniffled again and got real quiet. "He doesn't know I know."

Charlie stared at her. "Then, Hermione, how do you know?" He said gently.

He actually expected her to say she didn't know, that a women knows these things, or that she had a feeling, but her pursed her lips. "I saw him," she said quietly. "He was in bed with," she paused. "Let's just leave it at that. Then I found evidence of an on-going affair. Oh Charlie." She buried her face in her hands. "Why does he say he wants to marry me and then go off and do that to me?"

The right answer in Charlie's mind was 'because he has a dick', but that wasn't the kind of thing he thought Hermione would appreciate. So he didn't say anything. He felt bad because he couldn't stay in a relationship because he always cheated, but he had no intention of staying in a committed relationship. He shouldn't be the one sitting there comforting her. He was the kind of guy who would pretend to listen then try to take advantage of a women's vulnerable state. He was the son of a bitch, not his brother,  
Ron. Ron had been infatuated with Hermione for as long as Charlie could remember. Ron was an idiot, but Charlie didn't think he would screw up a beautiful relationship for a piece of ass.

"Maybe it's me," she wailed. "Maybe I can't satisfy him," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "_sexually. _He was my first and only."

"Uh," Charlie said uncomfortably. "I'm sure you're great. God, Hermione. You know you're a very sensuous woman. You can't not be good. If my brother is stupid enough to cheat on you, he's a bigger moron that I always thought he was."

"You're not just saying that, are you, to make me feel better?"

He shook his head and said lightly, "I'd fuck you."

She looked at him said shyly, "Okay." She leaned into him and her lips met his in an electrifying moment that left them both breathless and yearning for more. He pushed her back on the bed, kissing her until she moans with a passion she didn't know she had in her. His lips followed his fingers as he undressed her. He was impatient, he wanted her more than he ever thought possible. She was so beautiful and she came alive under his touch.

"Baby," he moaned as she touched him. "That feels so good."

He took her hard and fast and left her completely satisfied. Afterward they waited for their breathing to return normal. After a long time, Charlie turned to her and kissed her soundly. "Well, we know it ain't you. That was incredible."

She kissed him back. "So," she said with a small smirk on her face. "_That's_ what an orgasm feels like. Wow."

Charlie laughed. "I'll take my time next time. We'll take it nice and slow." He kissed her neck and breast.

"I thought it was slow. That's the longest I've ever had."

"Ouch," he winced, trying to get the image of her and his brother going at it like rabbits out of his head.

Hermione stretch lazily. "Thank you," she said politely.

"My pleasure," he said continuing to stroke her sensuously.

He was spent and was drifting off to sleep. She lay quietly next to him, listening to his steady breathing. For one split second, she thought about Ron and felt an inkling of guilt. Was this a payback for the hurt Ron caused her? On the surface, maybe it was, but if she was completely honest with herself, she would admit that she had always wanted Charlie Weasley. He was a dangerous man and she needed danger in her life.

When he woke up, Hermione was gone. He sat up quickly in bed and grabbed his head with his hands. "Shit, shit, shit," he said. "What the fuck did I do?" That was the dumbest thing he had ever done—this week. Charlie seemed to have brain damage when it came to vulnerable women. She's going to hate me, he said to himself. I took advantage of her. She needed a friend and what did I do? She was going to be living in the same house with him. He'd go back to the training camp and not come back until she left. Left, hell, she wouldn't want to stay now. I got to stop thinking with my dick, he told himself. She was so sweet and so good, he wanted her again.

He heard the shower running in the bathroom. He started to get dressed. He thought it best to make a fast exit, but something stopped him from running downstairs. Instead, he walked into the bath room and walked into the shower with her. She was surprised, and turned her back on him as he begin slowly ran his soapy hands over her body. Hermione leaned against his hard body. This time he kept his promise; he took his time, bringing her to brink of madness over and over until they couldn't take it anymore.

It was much later, when Hermione and Charlie finally went downstairs. They made love again in her bed, and then in Charlie's room. They couldn't get enough of each other. The only reason they went downstairs was both were hungry and they thought they heard someone come in.

Charlie showed Hermione the kitchen and explained that it was basically a muggle kitchen. Travis, like Hermione, was muggle born and enjoyed cooking with muggle appliances. Travis did all the cooking when he was home. While Hermione was cooking an omelet for Charlie, Travis came home. Travis was very gracious and got along very well with Hermione. He had read some of the books she had recommended for defense against the dark arts and he was anxious to discuss them with her. Travis was impressed how smart and talented she was. He knew her participation in the Order of the Phoenix. Travis was a big fan of Hermione and let her know how much she admired her and how pleased he was that she was staying with them.

Hermione stayed six weeks, helping Travis train wizards in defense against the dark arts, the practical approach. She was a very good teacher and could explain abstract concepts that most wizards couldn't grasp. Charlie came home most nights when he could and on those nights they made love. Toward the end of the visit, he started staying away for longer periods of time. He had grown so close to Hermione that the idea of her leaving disturbed him. Ron had written almost every day, so he knew her defenses were weakening. She loved Ron; she always had. Charlie would never ask her to choose between him and Ron. He cared about her, probably loved her, but he was not the kind of person to settle down and Hermione needed structure and security.

The night before she left, they made love one more time. They tried to put into their lovemaking the words they would never speak out loud. She knew that there was no future with Charlie. She didn't know if she would every forgive Ron, but she did love him.

He asked Travis to take her to the Department of Magic the next morning; he said he had an important quidditch team meeting and couldn't miss it. As he watched her packed her little beaded bag, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

She turned to him and smiled a sad smile. "I know," she said.

"This is best you know. I'm no good for you."

Her smile turned bigger. "I know," she agreed.

"I'm not saying you're better off with Ron, all I'm saying is you're the one who has to be in control of your life. You know I care about you, don't you?"

She nodded. For the first time in her life, she wasn't going to cry. She was always teary, but not today. Charlie had done that for her.

"And if you go back to him and that little son of a bitch cheats on you again, you come back here. I'll take care of you."

Hermione actually laughed. "I will. Thank you, Charlie, for saving my life."

"Any time." He said.


End file.
